Kyo and the hypnotist
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: Kyo makes the mistake of insulting a hypnotist. Now everytime someone says Leeks he has to behave like a 2 year old child. As you can guess, Yuki is loving it!
1. Chapter 1

Tohru was really looking forward to seeing this hypnotist. She never been to anything like this before. Kyo wasn't so pleased."Why are we even going to this thing anyway as if its actually real!" Kyo said sceptically. "Never doubt the power of the human brain Kyo." Shigure scolded wagging a finger. "Shigure he hasn't got a brain remember?!"Yuki said.

"DAMN RAT!" Kyo growled lunging at him. Yuki sidestepped out of the way causing Kyo to faceplant the pavement. "Stop fighting you two!" Shigure said mock selfconcious. "Anyway we're here!" Kyo and Yuki shot daggers at each other as they entered the concert hall. Tohru was pratically bouncing up and down in excitement. Tohru watched the show in rapture as the hypnotist made people eat onions and pretend they were dogs. "Now!" The hypnotist's voice echoed around the hall."Last 2 volunteers!" Tohrus hand shoot up but the hypnotist didn't pick her. He picked Yuki and Kyo. "Now when I count to 3 you will fall asleep!" the hypnotist said.

But before he could start counting Kyo muttered " As if!" The hypnotist's eyes narrowed and he said. "Well it seems you do not believe my power?"The hypnotist's asked threatningly. "I don't believe in "magical hocus pocus" if thats what you mean." Kyo said sarcastically. "Then you'll have to learn the hard way!"The hypnotist said menecingly. " When you hear the word leeks, who will behave like an infant!" Kyo laughed cockily. "Really?! Why the hel-" "LEEKS"

"Me don't likey leeks." Kyo said."Leeks are smelly!" Everyone laughed at Kyo! "I believe thats enough for today!" The hypnotist anounced." Farewell, Ladies and Gentelmen." Then he swept off the stage.

"Kyo need to go potty!" Kyo announced to Yuki." Need to go peepee." Yuki laughed and thought of all the fun he could have with Kyo!


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru ran up to Kyo and Yuki."What happedned?"Tohru asked worried"What did he do to him?" Kyo started to cry. "I NEED POTTY!" He screamed."I WANNA GO POTTY!" Tohru looked shocked but then started giggling. Shigure was cracking up to. Yuki was laughing thinking how the stupid cat would NEVER live this down. Then a faint trickilling sound was heard. Kyo looked up and said happily. "Kyo don't need potty anymore." Shigure exploded with laughter. Tohru was staring at the puddle at Kyo's feet. Yuki looked disgusted at Kyo. Kyo's expression changed then he went from grinning to confusion." What the hell!"He muttered. He looked at Shigure who was still laughing hysterical and Yuki who was smiling smuggly at him. Tohru cleared her throat struggling not to laugh."Um Kyo. You wet your pants!" She told him.

As you can imagine Kyo was a little upset. Shigure called Hatori who drove them home. "Hatori! Guess what!" Shigure said excitiedly." Kyo's been hypnotised and wet himself!" Hatori was unsuprisied at this. With the Sohma's anything can happen. Kyo glared at the dog angrily. "Why don't you shut up you stupid dog!" He yelled. Yuki raised an eyebrow and said."He's not the one that wet himself." He spat. Kyo went to punch Yuki and Yuki simply said."Leeks." Kyo smilied and sang. " I'm a pwetty kitty cat, I'm a pwetty kitty!" Yuki smilied slyly and looked over at Tohru who had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Hatori shook his head and climbed back in the car. " Theres always something." He muttered. "Bye Bye Hatowi!" Kyo shouted happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Hope you like the new chapter.**

Everyone looked at Kyo as he ran around the living room pretending he was an areoplane." WEEE I'm a aweoplane!" He shouted running around making weird noises. Tohru had given up trying not to laugh as she watched the orange haired boy running around like an idiot. Kyo suddenly stopped and looked around. "How the hell did I get here?" Kyo asked looking around suspiously. Tohru was trying unsuccessfully to stop giggling. "Um Yuki said your trigger word."She giggled." And you said all this weird stuff." Shigure burst out laughing."Kyo's a pretty kitty!" He declared. Kyo went as red as his hair and stomped upstairs muttering. Yuki was smirking at the cats misfortune enjoying every minute of it!

Later that day Momiji and Haru dropped by. Shigure told them about Kyo's adventures and his little accident. Tohru was still laughing to herself as she made dinner. Kyo came downstairs still in a sulk and asked what was for dinner. "Stewed Leeks!" Tohru replied not thinking about what she was saying. Kyo's face crumpled and he threw himself on the floor. "Kyo don't like LEEKS!" He screamed tears streaming down his face."Kyo don't wanna eat smelly leeks!" The Sohma's came into the kitchen to see what was going on. "Kyo not gonna eat them!" He declared." Kyo gonna stawve!" Kyo then ran out of the room and hid.

Kyo was nowhere to be found so they ate dinner without him. They were just finishing up when Kyo skipped downstairs in Tohrus dress. "What are you doing cat!" Yuki said narrowing his eyes at him. "Drwessing up!" Kyo answered happily."Don't I look pwetty!" Momiji whispered to Tohru." Why does Kyo look like a madchen?" Tohru burst out laughing as Kyo started skipping around the room. "I don't know?!" She said laughing. Kyo stopped skipping and looked down at himself. "Why the hell am I wearing a dress?!" He raged.

**A/N Madchen means girl in German **

**thanks for reading x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews /guys! I do not own fruits baskets.**

Everyone laughed at Kyo's confused expression as he tried to claw the dress off. Kyo finally got it off and stomped upstairs sulking. Shigure was calling up everyone he knew telling them about Kyo. "The stupid cat will never live this down!" Yuki said to Haru. "This is going to be fun!"

After Haru and Momiji went home, Tohru took some food up to Kyo's room. She knocked on the door. No answer. She opened it slowly and whispered."Kyo? Are you awake." Kyo was lying flat on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Well what'd you think!"Kyo said still in a bad mood. Tohru closed the door gently behind her and set the food down on the bed."Um I thought you would be hungry so I made you some dinner." She said. Kyo grunted but didn't move. "I'm sure the hypnosis will wear off tomorrow." Tohru assured him."It'll all be better tomorrow." She walked out of the room and went to bed.

The next day Yuki, Kyo and Tohru went to school. Everything went smoothly until lunch. Hanajima,Tohru,Yuki,Uo and Kyo were eating lunch together. "So Tohru?"Uo asked."What are you having for lunch?" Tohru pulled out a container containing..."Oh stewed leeks from last nights dinner." Kyo jumped up suddenly and picked up a tree branch. He then began pretending it was a sword. "DIE!" He screamed running at Yuki swinging the tree branch manically. But before he got anywhere near him, Kyo tripped and skinned his knee. "Owie!Tohwo Kyo got a booboo!" He cried. Uo and Hanajima looked suprised. "What the hell's wrong with orange-top?" Uo asked. Yuki shook his head. "You don't want to know." He said.

Kyo started to cry really loudly. "Will you shut up!" Yuki snapped as people started staring. That made Kyo cry louder. "Yuki's being mean to me Tohwo!" Kyo shouted. Tohru didn't know what to do."Erm...that was very naughty Yuki!"She said pretending to be angry."Say sorry to Kyo!" Yuki looked suprised at being told off. "Sorry Kyo." He said confused. "Yuki got intwouble!" Kyo sang. Then he skipped off. "Strange waves..." Hanajima remarked.


	5. Bonus Story

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't written in ages. The next chapters going up soon but this should is just a short story that has nothing to do with the plot. **

**ENJOY!**

One day at Shigures house Kisa,Hiro and Ayame were visiting. Ayame was in a flirtous mood as usual. "I do adore your new robe Shigure." Ayame said." But I'd rather see you underneath those clothes." Hiro looked at Ayame in his usual sarcastic manner."Why would you want to see him without his clothes?" Hiro asked disgusted."What reason could you possibly have for wanting to see him naked?"

An awkward silence followed Hiros question. Yuki and Kyo were looking sickened. Tohru naive as alwas looked confused. "Yes Ayame-san." Tohru asked curiously ."Why would you want Shigure to take his clothes off?" Kyo and Yuki facepalmed at her innocence. "Why because Shigure is simply glorious without his clothes!" Ayame declared dramatically. Shigure giggled and pretended to be flattered. "Why Ayame!" Shigure blushed." Not in front of the children!" Yuki and Kyo were looking at the couple with a mixture of hatred and disgust.

"Um uncle Shigure?" Kisa asked quietly."Isn't it bad to see someone naked?" Ayame looked shocked." The human body isa thing of beauty!" He protested."It should be embraced and cherished above ALL ELSE!WHY IS IT BAD IF I LOVE SHIGURE BODY AND SOUL!WHY IS IT BAD IF ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IN MY BELOVEDS PRESENCE IS SEX AND PASS-"

Ayame's declarations were cut short as Yuki punched him in the mouth. Tohru finally catching on went red. Shigure was looking very pleased.

Silence filled the kitchen. "Hey!Whats sex?" Hiro asked Tohru. Tohru looked startled."Um I don't know ask Yuki."Tohru said desperatly. Hiro turned to face the silver haired boy."Whats sex?" Hiro asked. Yuki went pink and said." Oh... I don't know ask Kyo." Kyo looked at Yuki seethingly "I don't know ever you damn rat!" He snapped. Hiro looked around the room and asked impatiently. "Does anyone know what sex is?" Silence. Ayame piped up again. "I know my dear Hiro!" He said brightly." Sex is when a man and woman..." Tohru stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth. " Sorry kids but its time for school!" She said dragging Kisa and Hiro out the door."We'd better not be late!"

Kisa looked at Tohru confused."But Oniie-can its Sunday."She said. "Yeah dummy." Hiro said rolling his eyes."Theres no school today." Ayame spoke up again." As I was saying sex is_" Tohru dragged them away from him and declared."CHURCH! We're going to church! Hurrah for religon!"

And thats why Ayame's locked in the cupboard.

**Hope you liked!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys please review and favorite. If you want. Or my magical unicorn will beat you up. I don't own fruits basket.**

**"**So your telling me everytime someone says leeks Orange top acts like a kid?" Ou said in disbelief."You sure he isn't just acting?" Yuki looked at her septicly."Do you really thing Kyo would act like that normally." Yuki asked Ou."His ego's to big for that." Tohru looked at Kyo sympathetically as he played starwars with the 5 year olds. "Kyo's going to be so angry that I said his trigger word."Tohru said frowning."I really didn't mean to." Ou looked at her grinning. "Why worry about it!"Ou laughed."As soon as you say leeks he'll forget about it and start playing with his dollies!"

All the class could talk about was Kyo. Everyone was laughing at him and what happened at lunchtime. By the time the bell rang it was all over the internet. Tohru and Yuki walked home alone because Kyo was avoiding everyone by staying behind. "Should we have done something at school?"Tohru asked. "He's really embarresed about this." Yuki laughed quietly."Kyo can afford to get taking down a peg."Yuki said kindly."He'll get over it eventually."

Kyo stomped home scowling. All he wanted was to go home and forget about the whole thing. Everyone was laughing at him. He arrived home and opened the door."Kyo-kun!" said a voice."I've been waiting so long to see you!" Oh no not her! This day was getting better and better. "Ah Kyo!Your back!" Shigure said brightly."I told Kagura about your little felt so bad for you she came to comfort you!Isn't that nice!" Kagura ran up to Kyo and began hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe."WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!" Kagura shouted as she threw him around the room."I COULD HAVE MADE YOU FEEL BETTER!DON'T YOU LOOOVEE MEEEE!" Shigure winced as Kagura threw Kyo into the wall."Kagura could you please "hug" Kyo outside?" Shigure said.

Kagura dragged Kyo to the store singing happily to herself. Tohru had asked Kyo to go shopping for dinner and of course Kagura went along to. As Kagura and Kyo entered the store a voice announced. "All fresh fruit and veg is half price. This includes strawberries,tomatoes, oranges and leeks!" Kagura smilied and said."Oh thats good!Tohru said you were out of...LEEKS!" Kyo threw himself down on the floor and screamed!"KYO DON'T LIKE LEEKS!" Kagura didn't know what to do. Suddenly she had an idea."Oh I forgot only big boys eat leeks!" Kagura said to Kyo."Kyo's to little to have them." Kyo frowned at Kagura and declared."Kyo is a big boy." Kagura pulled him up and said."Then will Kyo eat the leeks?" Kyo puffed out his chest and announced."Yes Kyo will eat them allll up."

Kagura arrived back home with was still acting like a 2 year old pretending he was a dinosaur. "Guess what Tohru!"Kagura said."Kyo's going to eat a leek!" Tohru ran out of the kitchen and said."You said the word!"Tohru said wide eyed. She then looked at Kyo who was chasing Shigure around screaming."Kyo's gonna eat Shiguwe!" Shigure ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Kyo tried to stop but crashed into the wooden door and started crying. "OWIE MY KNEE!"Kyo bawled."KYOS KNEE HUWTS!" Yuki came downstairs to see what all the noise was."Whats the stupid cat done now?"Yuki asked as Tohru tried to comfort Kyo. "Well he ran into the door."Kagura told Yuki."He was pretending to be a dinosaur." Yuki sighed and went upstairs."I don't even care anymore."He muttered.

Kyo suddenly recovered and asked Kagura."Kaguwa whens Kyos dinnew?" Kagura looked at Tohru and asked."When is dinner going to be ready." Tohru sprang up."Oh no!"She cried."I forgot to take out the chicken!" She threw open the kitchen door and coughed as she was ingulfed in black smoke. She flung open the oven door and looked sadly at the lump of charcoal that was once dinner. "All we've got left is leeks I'm afraid." Tohru told Kyo. Kyo looked unhappy but then remembered he was a big boy."Kyo wants leeks!" He declared. Tohru looked confused but went and got the leeks anyway. "Look Kaguwa!Kyo's a big boy!" He said picking up a leek and stuffing it in his mouth. Then he was sick all over the floor.

After Kyo was back to normal Shigure came out the bathroom. Kagura was sitting next to Kyo telling him what happened. Kyo was glaring at the floor. Tohru was cleaning up the vomit in the kitchen. Shigure sat down and announced."Oh I forgot!Ayame's coming over tomorrow!" Kyo sprang up and yelled."WHAT!Why's that idiot coming over!" Yuki came downstairs and shouted at Kyo."Will you shut up!I'm trying to do my homework!" Kyo spun round and glared at Yuki. "Not for you ratboy!" He shouted."You and your brother piss me off!" Yuki looked at Shigure and asked."Whats Ayame done now?" Shigure grinned and said."Nothing...yet!" Tohru came out of the kitchen and smilied. "Isn't it great your brothers coming over tomorrow!" Yuki went back upstairs muttering.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Please review/follow/favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! I hope you like this chapter! Oh!I need more ideas so please PM me if you've got any suggestions! **

_Ayame visits!_

Yuki,Kyo,Shigure and Tohru were eating breakfast as usual. Yuki was still in sleep mode and trying desprately not to fall facefirst into his bowl of cereal(or whatever they eat in Japan) Everyone was quietly dreading the mess that Ayame would make when he arrived. They were not expecting him till the afternoon so they thought they were safe just now. Then they heard a familar loud voice. "I'm heerre!" Ayame declared. Yuki gave up and faceplanted his cereal. "Hello Ayame!"Tohru greeted trying to stop Yuki from drowning in Coco Pops."Your very early!"

"I simply couldn't wait to see my dear brother!" Ayame announced dramatically sweaping Yuki off his feet. Yuki woke up and punched Ayame in the was a big POOF and Ayame turned into a snake. Tohru ran over to the unconsious snake. "Ayame-san! Are you alright!"She flustered. "Call Hatori!Or a vet!Which one!" She ran to the phone and dialled Hatori's number. "Hatori Sohma speaking."Hatori said over the phone."How may I assist you?" Tohru answered frantically."Yuki knocked Ayame out and he's a snake!I think he's hurt and I don't know what to do!" Hatori sighed annoyed."I'll be over in 15 minutes."He said."Please stop Yuki from killing him till then." He hung up.

Kyo looked at Ayame who was still a snake."Aren't you going to do something about him." Kyo asked Yuki. Yuki glared at Kyo."Why should I?"Yuki snapped."If you love him so much why don't you help him." Kyo jumped up."He's your god damn brother, you damn rat!" He yelled."Maybe being an idiot runs in the family!" Yuki stood up as well."Now that is bad."He said smirking."To be called an idiot by someone why ran around singing"I'm a pretty kitty!" Kyo ran at Yuki fist raised. Yuki simply said one word.

"Leeks."

Kyo dropped his fist. He blew a raspberry at Yuki who stepped back disgusted. Kyo noticed the unconsious Ayame. "Lookie at what Kyo found!" He declared happily. "Kyo found a skipping wope!" Ayame stirred as Kyo picked him up."Oh hello Kyonkichi!" Ayame greeted."Wait...what are you doing?!" Kyo started using the snake is a skipping rope. Only Kyo wasn't very good at skipping. "Ahhh!" Ayame screamed as Kyo jumped on his body. "The PAIN!" Kyo jumped again, landing on the snake a second time. "MY LEGS!"Ayame shreiked."Oh wait I don't have legs."

Kyo went outside and tied Ayame to a tree. He then started using the poor snake as a swing. "ME TAWZAN!"Kyo shouted."AHAHAHAHAH" Ayame screamed as he was streached out."OOWWWWWW!"

Yuki watched the scene calmly. Shigure finally spoke."Well I don't think Ayame will be coming back any time soon." Yuki smilied.

Hatori came as promised 15 minutes later. He looked at Ayame who was whimpering in the corner covered in bruises and cuts. "I thought Yuki only punched him in the face." He said to Tohru. Tohru looked at Ayame sadly."Kyo used him as a skipping rope."She explained like that explained everything. "I think I'll be going." Hatori said shaking his head. Ayame screamed and grabbed Hatori."DON'T LEAVE ME!" He shreiked. Hatori closed his eyes and sighed." Get in the car Ayame." Ayame obeyed running out the house at top speed. Hatori walked away muttering."Always something..."

**Hope you liked! Seriously though I need more ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am actually really excited to write this! This one maybe a little long though...**

After the weekend had passed Kyo,Yuki and Tohru went back to school. School was offically hell for Kyo now. Everyone in the class was calling him Kyo the Kiddie now. They were all giggling when he passed and Kyo lose count of how many times someone came up to him and ask."Hey Kyo!How's your booboo healing up?!"

To make matters worse their was a field trip that day.

And that damn rat was his partner.

"Okay class!Remember to keep close as they're are lots of wild animals in these woods!" Their teacher said brightly. "Now everyone I want you to look at this plant here. Can anyone tell me its name?" Yuki examined it for a minute and blurted out."They're called leeks." Kyo suddenly grabbed Yuki's hand. Yuki looked at Kyo in horror."What are you doing,cat?"He shouted."Let go!" Kyo looked at Yuki frowning."But the teachew said we'we pawtnew's." He said defiantly. Yuki yanked his hand back."Go away!"He yelled causing people to stare."Leave me alone!" Kyo stepped back, face crumpling. He then burst into tears and ran away from the group.

_4 hours later..._

"Is there any sign of Kyo yet?" Yuki asked the police officer. Kyo had vanished into thin air. After half an hour the teacher had gotten worried and phoned the police. They searched everywhere and still no trace was found. "I'm afraid not." The police officer said."We're going to have to give up for tonight. Its to dark to stay searching." Yuki looked down at the ground. "I see..." Yuki said vaguely. He may dislike the cat with every fibre of his body but he certainly didn't want him dead. Tohru walked up to him then tears streaming down her face."Their all giving up Yuki!" She wept."Their leaving Kyo out their all alone and cold!" Yuki patted her shoulder."He'll be alright Miss Honda." He said trying to comfort her. Tohru pulled away and buried her face in her hands."B-but Yuki!"Tohru cried."There's wild animals out there in the if he doesn't come back!" Tohru suddenly stood up with a determinined expression on her face."I NEED to find him!" She said bravely."Kyo wouldn't give up on me if I were lost!" Yuki shook his head."Miss Honda it's to dangerous!"He exclaimed."What if Kyo comes back and your the one who's lost!" Tohru looked at Yuki desprately."Yuki-kun...I can't leave him." Yuki looked at Tohru." I'm going with you." He said firmly. Tohru smilied weakly."Thank you Yuki." She murmered.

Tohru and Yuki walked into the forest using a torch they had "borrowed" from the police came to a path with a Forks in it "Which way did he go?"Tohru pointed to a big modern looking house."Up that way." Yuki and Tohru walked up the path and looked around. "Where now?" Tohru asked. Yuki looked around and frowned."I don't know..." He said."Hey! Why don't we ask the people in the house if they know!"Tohru said pulling Yuki towards the house. Yuki rang the door bell. He door was answered by a teenager with pale skin and golden eyes."Yes?Can I help you?" The pale boy asked. Tohru stepped forward and asked."Have you seen a red-haired boy come by here?" The boy answered."Yes,he ran by crying a couple of hours ago."Tohru smilied happily and shook Yuki who was staring at the golden eyed boy suspisously."Do I know you?" Yuki asked."I've seen you somewhere before." The boy looked confused."No,I don't think so."He said."I'm to met you Yuki." Yuki smilied politly. "Oh no!The pleasures all mi-"Yuki realized something."Hey!How did you know my name!" Tedward looked uncomfortable."Opps!I left the bath running!" He said slamming the door. "Weirdo..." Yuki said turning to Tohru."So he went along here."He said."He'll have gone through them trees."

Tohru and Yuki walked through the forest looking around for any sign of Kyo. They walked for what seemed like hours. Then the saw something very strange."Is that..."Tohru said in amazement."A panda?!" Yuki gasped as he saw Kyo tied to a tree."Look Tohru!Its Kyo!" Yuki yelled joyously. The panda turned around and glared at them."Your the boy from the show!" He exclaimed."The one who was glaring at Ginger here." Kyo snarled and snapped."Oh real original!" Yuki looked at the panda in amazement."Hey!Your the hypnotist guy!" He realized."Why are you now a panda?" The hypnotist laughed."I'm not a panda!"He giggled."I'm in a panda onesie!Isn't it cute!" Yuki looked at the man."No." Yuki said shortly. The hypnotist looked at him in disbelif."What!Panda's are adorable!" Yuki looked at the strange man frowning."Pandas are adorable."Yuki said honestly."You on the other hand aren' Tohru it would look cute.(Tohru blushed)On me it would look it would look cute on Kyo!(Kyo's mouth fell open) But you look...like a senile,old badger."

The hypnotist looked at Yuki rage distorting his features."BOY!I'll show you old!"The hypnotist looked at Yuki in the eyes."When you wake up everytime someone says Prince you have to act like a old man!" The hypnotist snapped his fingers and dissapeared. Kyo looked at Yuki smirking."Humph!Now its time for me to have a little fun!"He said."PRINCE!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings next update will be the last chapter in this story. Thank you for reading! Review review review...**

Yuki bent over and started wheezing."Yuki!"Tohru shouted."Are you okay?!" Yuki looked at Tohru squinting."Of course I'm okay my dear Kagura!"Yuki said loudly."I was in the war you know!" Kyo looked at the rat smirking."Oh yes I remember it as if it were yesterday!"Yuki continued."My best friend Tommy lost his leg in the war an enemy sniper shot it clean off!But that was one of the many dangers in that hell hole!I remember one of the men in my regiment was eaten by a mongousse!" Yuki took a breathe and sighed."Oh yes those were the days..." Tohru looked at Yuki confused."But Yuki?"She said."You weren't even in the ended years before you were born." Yuki looked thoughtfull."Oh."Yuki said."Does that mean I wasn't in the circus ever?" "No." "Or Destiny's Child?" "No." "Well I must've been in 1 Direction!" Tohru looked at him."No."She said then she untied Kyo and walked away. "Then I must be Harry Potter." Yuki decided nodding to himself."Come back Dobby!" He shouted after Tohru.

After convincing Yuki he wasn't Barney the Dinosaur they set off was hobbling along with a walking stick while Tohru and Kyo walked beside him."Shall we call Hatori to pick us up?"Tohru asked Kyo. "Ah!"Yuki said."I remember when no one had phones!" Kyo glared at him."LOOK! Will you just SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted."We DON'T CARE!" Yuki looked at Kyo with disaproval."Such a RUDE young man!" Yuki said."I blame the parents!Didn't feed him enough LEEKS when he was a child!" Kyo suddenly hugged Yuki."Gwandpa!"He looked joyful."Ah!My beloved grandson!"He declared."How are you my little kitten!" Kyo smiled and said."Kyo got kidnapped by a badgaw today!" Yuki looked serious."Ah badgers!"Yuki said looking angry."A MENACE to civilation!Their always smoking and stealing cars and... and..."Yuki looked confused."Where am I?" He looked down and saw Kyo still hugging him."GET OFF ME, CAT!" He yelled pushing Kyo away."But Gwandpa..."Kyo said on the verge of tears."I'm not your grandpa!" Yuki said horrified. "So are you back to normal Yuki?"Tohru asked."Or are you still Barney the looked at Tohru as if she were crazy."Barney the Dinosaur?"Yuki asked."Why would I be Barney the Dinosaur." Tohru looked away and sighed."Don't ask." Kyo spoke up."Badgews awe a menace to cidilisation!" He declared.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my awesome friends! Guess what I did today! I finished KYO AND THE HYPNOTIST! HURRAY! YOU KNOW I'M EXCITED BECAUSE I'M WRITING IN CAPS LOCK! :)**

**So to everyone who reviewed I bow to you! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Rainbowunicorn123 signing out**

"BADGERS!" Yuki said."DAMN THOSE BADGERS!" For the 50th time this morning someone in the school said the word Prince."THOSE RAGAMUFFINS! THEY TAKE OUR LAND AND STEAL OUR SOCKS! DAMN THOSE BADGERS!" Yuki ranted. Momiji laughed happily."This is fun!" He said. Yuki continued his rant."AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON AIR! OH MY LORD AIR IS THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO JAPAN!" He shouted."When I was a lad there was NO air! We all just held our breath!" "Eh Sohma-kun!" Tohru interrupted." No one can survive with out air!" Yuki rolled his eyes." So dramatic!" He said sarcastically." I suppose you can't survive without food or water too! Kids these days! Its all that darn oxygen!" Kyo sighed."Will you shut up you, crazy old fool!" Yuki frowned." WHAT?" He shouted. Kyo glared at him."I said shut up." He said. Yuki put his hand to his ear."WHAT?!" Kyo's eye twitched." I SAID SHUT UP YOU DEAF OLD CODGER!" He shouted. Yuki looked startled." Alright young man! No need to shout!"

"Oh my Akito!" Yuki said walking home." That was the most embarresing day ever." Kyo laughed."You acted like a idiot!" Yuki glared at him."Shut up you stupid cat." He said. Kyo smirked. Revenge.

"So where does this hypnotist guy live?" Kyo asked Shigure. While they were at school, Shigure had researched the hypnotist guy."Apparently he lives in a strip club-" Kyo grinned."- for the over 85." Kyo stopped grinning."Thank you Shigure for that wonderful picture." Yuki said."I am now scarred for life." Tohru looked confused."Whats a strip club?" She asked. Yuki smirked."It's where Kyo will work when he's older." Kyo punched Yuki missed and face planted the ground."OW!" Tohru still looked confused." I'll just google it then!" She thought and went upstairs. She typed."Strip Clubs For The Over 85's." Legend has it her screams can still be heard echoing across the town...

"So here we are!" Shigure said dropping them off." Have fuuunnn!" He called before driving off. The 3 teenagers braced themselves and walked in to the over 85's strip club. They kept their eyes closed and walked onwards."Hey Mr Hypnotist man!" Tohru called eyes still shut. Kyo opened his eyes. BIG mistake." SO SAGGY!" He cried. Tohru opened her eyes and saw Kyo hyperventilating on the ground."KYYYOOO!" She cried. Kyo coughed weakly."Go on without me...I'll only hold you back!" He said before fainting. If Yuki's eyes were open he would have rolled them."Drama queen." Kyo opened his eyes."Am not."

Tohru and Yuki walked onwards leaving Kyo in the care of Mabel a 93 year old stripper. They kept their eyes to the ground and came to a little room with the words manager on it. The hypnotist man was getting a lap-dance."WORK IT DORIS!" He cried."Oh its them again. Go on Doris. I'll see you later." Doris left the room. Yuki was standing there frozen."Yuki?" Tohru asked waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink. "Well hello Tohru! Its so nice to see you again." The hypnotist said happily."I'm fine..." Tohru said."Can you snap Yuki out of that." The hypnotist threw a glass of water in his face."AHHH!" Yuki screamed. The hypnotist sighed."So what do you want now?" He asked. Tohru gave him a pleading look."Please can you lift whatever curse you placed on Yuki and Kyo?" She begged. The hypnotist leant towards Tohru."What? I can't hear you over the sound of me not giving a *bleep*" Tohru went down on her knee's"Please! I'll do anything!" The hypnotist leered at her."Anything?" Tohru gulped and nodded."I want..." The hypnotist began. Tohru braced herself."...your socks." Tohru looked confused."What?" The hypnotist shrugged."Their so fluffy!" Tohru handed over the socks and the hypnotist smiled."YAY!" The hypnotist cheered."Now I'll lift the curse! HUKDNDHHHHHHHWHBDYBAAAABAB!" He screamed lifting his hands over his head."And thus the curse is gone!" Yuki cheered."OH YES!" Then he grabbed Tohru and kissed her. Fireworks exploded in the background."Aww..." The hypnotist said wiping the tears from his eyes."Happy endings always are the best!"

Yuki and Tohru went to find Kyo. He was making out with Mabel the 93 year old stripper."That is disturbing." Yuki said. Tohru nodded. Kyo took Mabel in his arms and ran off while the other strippers cheered."Aww...I love happy endings." Tedward Dullen said. Tohru looked at him."When did you get here." Tedward shrugged and said."I watch you when you sleep!" Yuki punched him in the face and Tedward Dullen went to go stalk some girl named Lella Lwan."That was weird." Tohru nodded. Then they both walked away into the sunset holding hands. And all was well.(except for the hypnotist who got mauled by a snail)

**And so concludes Kyo and the hypnotist. Love and kisses Rainbowunicorn123.**


End file.
